Loving You
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: Seorang siswa SMP bernama Kim Ryeowook, jatuh cinta pada Ketua OSIS bernama Kim Yesung. akankah cinta mereka bersatu?/Bad Summary/YeWook, GS, Typos, bahasa sesuai anak zaman sekolah sekarang/ RnR plis? :3


Loving You

**Author:** Park Hyesung

**Pairing: **YeWook slight other couple

**Genre: **Schol Drama, Romance, Hurts?, Humor little bit

**Summary: **Ryeowook menyukai seorang kakak kelasnya sejak memasuki hari pertama MOS di SMP Haru

**Warning: **GenderSwitch, Typo(s), bahasa yang digunakan 'Gue Lo End' tapi nggak semua terpakai untuk bahasa itu

**Disclaimer: **Author sudah meminta ijin kepada YeWook couple untuk cerita ini. Dan mereka setuju. Dan alur cerita ini begitu gaje. Kalau tak suka tinggal ketik icon exit. Arra? ^^

Ryeowook POV

Annyeong ^^ aku adalah Kim Ryeowook. Aku berumur sekitar dua belas berjalan (?) ke tiga belas tahun. Masih kecil ya? Tapi jangan salah. Aku sudah mengerti hal dewasa loh. Contohnya arti dari kata 'Yadong'. Bisa dibilang aku ini Queen of Yadong, Hahahaha. Aku ini tipe yeoja tomboy loh. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku akan lebih dekat terhadap namja daripada yeoja.

"Ya! Wookie-ya! Sampai kapan kau mau di dalam kamar?! Kau mau telat di hari pertamamu masuk MOS hah?" bentak umma. Huft, Heechul umma galak banget. Padahal nggak kok. Kalau diajak bicara atau bercanda malah kesannya seru.

"Ne, umma! Aku lagi masukin buku nih!" teriakku karena umma sedang dikamarnya. Lagi ngurusin yeodongsaengku gitu. Aku ini kalau memasukkan buku pelajaran itu pagi-pagi. Kalau malam, aku langsung tidur. Jadi begini deh, setiap pagi harus kena 'nyanyian indah' dari mulut umma

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" aku langsung menuju pintu, mengambil sepedaku dan pergi menuju sekolah. Jika kalian bertanya, kenapa aku tak di antar seperti kebanyakan orang tua, itu karena appa dan umma ku sudah bercerai. Jadi aku hanya hidup bertiga saja dengan Umma dan yeodongsaengku

Aku ini baru akan bersekolah yang –cukup- jauh dari rumah. Sekolah itu bernama SMP Haru. Asal kalian tahu, aku belum pernah kesana. Kuharap ini adalah hari yang baik.

Aku telah sampai di sekolah sekarang setelah menempuh jarak sekitar sepuluh kilometer –mungkin- karena aku tak mungkin menghitungnya.

Aku sedikit terkesan melihat sekolahnya. Keren banget!

Sekolah SMA dan SMP (SD juga) ini hanya terpisah oleh jalan kecil, sekitar lima meter saja –-lagi-lagi nggak hitung—

Aku memakirkan sepedaku di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Lalu memasuki gerbang sekolah SMP. Ternyata sekolah SMP dan SD digabung menjadi satu bangunan. Lebih tepatnya sih kelasnya jadi dibikin memutar gitu. Dan di tengah-tengahnya ada lapangan yang besar. Ada gawang dan juga ring basket di sudut lapangan itu.

"Wookie!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya familiar bagiku.

"Onew!" aku menghampirinya yang sebenarnya tak berdiri jauh dariku karena aku belum beranjak dari gerbang.

"Lu baru dateng kan? kelas kita yang mana nih?" Tanya Onew beruntun. "Gue mana tahu" aku bergidik tak tahu di bahuku.

"Ya! Lu berdua mau sampai kapan di gerbang?!" seseorang meneriaki kami dari kelas yang cukup jauh dari kami.

"Eh! Lu emang tahu kelas kita yang mana?" Tanyaku kepada Minho. Onew dan Minho ini adalah termasuk sahabat namja-ku.

"Noh, disana! Ayo buruan masuk! Yang laen dah nungguin lu daritadi tau." Ucap Minho sambil menunjuk ke satu kelas. Nungguin aku? Pasti teman yeoja-ku.

Asal kalian tahu saja. Kami ini termasuk se-genk loh masuk ke sekolah ini. Ada Onew (Namja) , Minho (Namja) , Key (Yeoja), Sungmin (Yeoja), Eunhyuk (Yeoja), Henry (yeoja) dan Jonghyun (Namja). kita ini genk dari sekolah SD SMTown. Lumayankan kalau satu genk bisa pindah bareng-bareng?

"KELAS TUJUH DIPERSILAHKAN MEMASUKI LAPANGAN" ucap seorang guru menggunakan pengeras suara.

Setelah aku bertemu teman-temanku dan menaruh tas dengan cepat, aku segera pergi kelapangan. Kami disuruh berbaris. Kemudian, di koridor sekolah (sekolah ini nggak pakai tingkatan lantai. Jadi hanya ada satu lantai dan tak tertutup tembok untuk bagian koridor) ada sebaris murid-murid gitu. Kurasa mereka adalah kakak kelasku. Dan mereka berbaris di belakang seorang guru yang sedang memegang pengeras suara

"KALIAN MURID BARU KELAS TUJUH, KALIAN AKAN DIPANDU OLEH KAKAK OSIS KALIAN" dan setelah itu, guru itu memberikan pengeras suara itu kepada salah satu kakak kelas disana.

"SAYA ADALAH KETUA OSIS DI SEKOLAH INI. NA NEUN KIM YESUNG. DAN INI…." ketua OSIS itu mulai memperkenalkan satu persatu anggota OSIS

DEG!

Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini ketika melihatnya tersenyum? Cih, jangan bilang kalau aku jatuh hati padanya.

"Ya! Wookie, lu kenapa melamun?" Tanya Sungmin yang terlalu girly itu. Hah… lagi-lagi harus berteman dengan yeoja girly. Semoga saja disini yeoja nya agak berjiwa tomboy.

"Siapa yang bilang gue melamun?" sewotku. Yah, agar nggak ketahuan apa yang kupikirkan saja sih. Kemudian dia menghampiri Henry untuk mengajaknya mengobrol

aku terus memerhatikan wajah namja yang berstatus sebagai ketua OSIS itu. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

Siapa ya?

"Eh, Wookie. Lu ingat Yesung oppa nggak?" Tanya Henry mengagetkanku. "Heh? Oppa? Emangnya dia siapa?" aku bingung

"Ih, dasar pabbo! Dia itu kan dulu satu sekolah SD sama kita!" mwo? Pantas saja aku mengenal wajah itu.

"Yang waktu itu kena masalah pas ujian UN dua tahun yang lalu kan?" Tanya ku dan dijawab anggukkan semangat Henry

"Pantas saja wajah dia familiar!" ucapku sedikit kecil. Karena banyak anak SMP yang tak ku kenal. Sepertinya mereka juga pindah kesini se-genk. Lihat saja mereka. Ngobrol terus daritadi.

"KALIAN! JANGAN BICARA TERUS!" salah satu OSIS yeoja memarahi gerombolan genk itu.

"SEOHYUN, YOONA, SUNNY, SOOYOUNG! KALAU KALIAN BERISIK LAGI, SAYA NGGAK SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK MENGHUKUM KALIAN HARI INI" ucap OSIS itu lagi. Ternyata genk itu dari sekolah ini rupanya. Aku yakin itu. Jika tidak, nggak mungkin OSIS yeoja bernama Jaejoong itu bisa menghapal nama murid-murid itu

seketika hening, dan para OSIS melanjutkan bicara mereka. Kami disuruh untuk mengikuti perkataan mereka selama tiga hari untuk MOS ini. Hiks, aku yakin aku akan disiksa T^T

waktu berjalan cepat, untung saja hari ini kami hanya di tanya nama saja dan ditanya beberapa pertanyaan lainnya.

Aku pulang menyusuri koridor. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku melewati lapangan untuk lebih cepat sampai di gerbang, tapi panas sekali sekarang. Berhubung sudah jam duabelas siang.

"Kyuhyun! Maen bola sebentar yuk!" eh? Kyuhyun? Aku nggak sedang congek-an kan? asal kalian tahu saja, Kyuhyun adalah tetanggaku. Sudah mengenalku sejak aku berusia sekitar di kelas empat (?). tapi sudah lama kami tidak saling menyapa. Saat aku kelas lima, aku sudah tak disapa maupun menyapanya. Dia mempunyai seorang Hyung. Namanya Leeteuk. Leeteuk itu namja yang pendiam sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah namja yang cerewet

Dulu aku sering maen sepak bola, itu sekitar aku masih kelas empat. Dan mereka (Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk) yang baru pindah rumah saat itu meminta ikut maen. Huh! Aku jadi rindu saat-saat itu

"Nggak mau ah! Gue capek!" balas Kyuhyun kepada temannya. Tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu. Dan aku kesal! Kenapa? Dia langsung buang muka! Hiks! Kesal aku jadinya!

"Yah! Kok gitu sih? Udah janji loh waktu itu! Kan lu sendiri yang bilang!" ajak temannya itu. Aku hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua

"daripada ngomong gituan, sini deh gue bisikin sesuatu! Abis itu gue maen bola. Cepetan sini lu, Yunho!" dia menarik temannya yang bernama Yunho dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sesekali dia melirikku bersama Yunho. Ada apa ini?

"Wookie! Lagi ngeliatin apaan di tengah aula gini?" sapa Sungmin yang hampir membuat jantungku copot.

"Ani! Eh, Minnie. Gue pernah cerita 'kan namja bernama Kyuhyun? Itu orangnya!" aku menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai berbisik ria dengan Yunho. Dia menarik satu alisnya kearahku dan membuang muka lagi. Setelah itu beranjak ke lapangan. Yunho menghampiriku

"Lu Ryeowook kan?" Tanya Yunho. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian dia menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Kyuhyun? Tipe lu emang gak ada yang bener!" comment Sungmin. Huh! Aku selalu saja di ledek begini

Tuk Tuk Tuk! (?)

Seseorang mengetuk sedikit bahuku dari belakang. Reflek, aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pendek. Sungmin juga melihat orang yang didepanku sekarang. Namja ini Yesung. Kenapa dia?

"Lu Ryeowook kan?" aku rasa di sedang fotokopi ucapan Yunho tadi. "Ne. ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Gak ada apa-apa." Kemudian dia meninggalkan aku. Dasar aneh! Anak SMP Haru pada gila semua!

~Keesokkan harinya~

Kami disuruh ke tengah lapangan. Oh ayolah! Kwon seongsaenim! Aku capek kalau hari hampir siang kayak gini harus keluar!

"Saya minta kepada Yesung untuk membina kalian." Setelah bicara panjang lebar, akhirnya Yesung berhenti bicara. Dia bilang kami harus meminta tanda tangan setiap anggota OSIS dan Yesung sendiri

aku segera saja meminta tanda tangannya. Dia tersenyum manis melihatku.

DEG!

Oh God! Kenapa jantungku lagi-lagi berdetak dengan kencang?

"Wookie! Ayo kita ke Victoria eonni!" Sooyoung –yang sekarang sudah menjadi temanku- menarikku meninggalkan Yesung.

Jujur, aku disini hanya mengenal Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang merangkap sebagai kakak kelasku

"Eonni! Kami minta tanda tangan!" ucap Sooyoung semangat. Anak ini memang semangat sejak kami bertemu

"Tunggu sebentar. Kalian harus diberi tantangan dulu" ucap Victoria eonni. Tantangan apa?

"Kalian harus nembak Donghae dan Kangin dulu" mataku langsung membulat! Yang benar saja?

"Tapi eonni! Gue nggak mau!" ucap Sooyoung sedikit merengek. "Memangnya orangnya seperti apa sih?" bisikku kepada Sooyoung. Dia menunjuk ke ruang guru. Ada dua namja yang sedang berdiri disana dengan dua yeoja yang kukenal sebagai Seohyun dan Yoona. Mereka juga disuruh nembak Donghae dan Kangin?

Teet Teet Teet! (?)

Suara bel berbunyi! Yeay ! waktunya pulang dan nggak jadi buat minta tanda tangan OSIS lagi.

"Ehm, Sooyoung dan ehmm.." Victoria eonni tak tahu namaku sepertinya. "Ryeowook, eon" aku tersenyum

"Yah, benar. Kalian berdua besok buat surat cinta ya untuk OSIS. Terserah buat apapun bahasanya. Dan untuk satu orang saja ya. Kalau yeoja kayak kalian harus kasih ke namja. arraseo?" Victoria eonni membuatku sedikit takut. Huft.. bagaimana caranya buat surat cinta?

~Next Day~

huwa~ aku benci kalau harus buat surat cinta. Intinya itu pasti ribet banget.

Beberapa saat setelah bel sekolah, anggota OSIS masuk. Dan ada beberapa anak yang bukan OSIS ikut masuk. Dan Kyuhyun juga ikut! Cih mati aku!

"Key, si Minho mana?" tanyaku kepada Key yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Dia bergidik bahu. Padahal ini sudah lewat lebih dari jam masuk sekolah. Jangan-jangan dia telat lagi. Sebaiknya aku SMS dia saja.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk kalian memberikan surat cinta! Kalian juga harus membacakannya di depan kelas." Benerkan? Aku bakal mati hari ini

waktu berjalan cepat. Sekarang giliran aku! Aku gak mau T^T

"Ryeowook, kau mau memberikan ini ke siapa?" Tanya Hyorin Eonni. Sebenarnya aku mau kasih ke Yesung oppa tapi bibirku kelu. Nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Lagi pula nggak ada Yesung oppa juga.

Tiba-tiba ada namja masuk ke kelas. Itukan Donghae oppa. Ngapain dia masuk kesini?

"Ah! Kebetulan ada Donghae! Hae! Surat ini buat lu!" teriak BoA eonni. Donghae menengok kepadaku, dan dia tersenyum.

"Silahkan baca. Aku dengarkan" dia mempersilahkan aku membaca. Yah sudah, aku baca saja.

Setelah membaca, wajahku panas. Aku malu!

"Bagus juga" komentar Hyorin eonni. "ya sudah. Bawa kertas ini ke Donghae sana" lanjutnya. Aku hanya menurut.

Aku memberikan padanya, aku hanya menunduk. Aku melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk dilantai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia melirikku dan menyeringai. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Hae! Salaman dong!" kata anggota OSIS yeoja. Donghae langsung menarik tanganku dan mengajak salaman. Malu banget.

BRUK!

Sesosok orang yang sudah kukenal masuk begitu saja. "Sorry! Gue telat!" ucapnya acuh. Dasar Minho goblok!

Aku segera kembali ke tempat duduk ku. Penet banget nih kepala kecil

pulan sekolah, lagi-lagi cuman berdiri ngeliat ke lapangan dari aula. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya lagi maen bola sih. Tahu sendiri lah kalau aku suka nonton orang maen bola.

"Kyuhyun! Ayo pulang!"

DEG!

Suara itu familiar. Aku menoleh kearah sampingku. Dia Leeteuk oppa! Yak! Cakep banget! Udah lama nggak liat wajahnya dari deket jadi semakin tampan saja

"Entar aja!" Tolak Kyuhyun.

Dia menghembuskan nafas lelah dan lihat ada aku disebelahnya. Wajahnya seperti kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum padaku.

Ih, jadi blushing sendiri nih rasanya aku.

ini sudah dua bulan aku bersekolah disini. Kalian tahu? Aku jadi dekat dengan Yesung oppa! Bingung kenapa? Yah, itu karena dia sendiri yang minta nomor ponselku. Jadi kami sering berkirim pesan.

Sedangkan aku dengan Kyuhyun, nggak ada kemajuan. Dia cuek sama aku seperti biasanya. Leeteuk juga! Dia nggak pernah sapa aku T^T

Sedangkan sahabatku, Minho dan Onew jadi deket dengan anak SMA dan SMP sini. Kebetulan aku se-genk sama mereka juga kok.

"Wookie!" panggil Yesung oppa. Kenapa lagi dia?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit dingin karena sedang di SMA deket gerbang. Bertanya kenapa aku ada disini? Itu karena memang aku suka SMA nya. Ada gedung tingkat untuk SMA. Jadi aku bisa sesuka hati ke sini xD

"Aku ingin Tanya, siapa sih orang yang kau suka?" Yesung oppa memasang wajah polos.

"Tanya sama Sunny aja deh" aku menunjuk Sunny yang kebetulan ada di sebelahku. Aku pernah bilang ke mereka, kalau aku suka sama Yesung oppa. Kk~

"Sun, siapa sih yang disukai Wookie?" aku cekikikan dalam hati. Ya ampun.. kyeopta sekali oppa kalau sedang bertampang polos kayak gini.

"Oppa sendiri!" Sunny langsung menjawabnya seperti itu. Bikin Yesung oppa tambah nggak ngerti. Kkk~

"Yang bener?" Tanya Yesung ke aku. Aku bergidik nggak tahu. "Nanti malam aku SMS oppa aja deh. Aku mau pulang!" aku langsung pergi dari sana begitu saja. Yah, malu tahu kalau sampai ketahuan secara langsung.

~Malamnya~

baru saja aku memegang ponsel, Yesung sudah menelpon duluan

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Yeoboseyo.. ingat janjimu, Wookie! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang kau suka" _ firasatku emang nggak ada yang nggak bener. Lihat saja, baru angkat saja langsung tanya ke point

"Kau!" ucapku spontan. Karena aku tak ingin membicarakan ini lama-lama

dia diam begitu saja _"Kau tak bohong kan?" _tanyanya ragu.

"Ne. aku tak bohong." Jawabku dan TUK! (?) dia mematikan telponnya begitu saja. Kenapa sih dia?

Drrt drrt drrt

Ponselku menerima sebuah pesan.

_**From: Yesung oppa**_

_**Subject: kita bertemu besok siang setelah pulang sekolah di lantai tiga gedung SMA**_

Cih, maksudnya apa ini? Dia mau ngapain ya? Perasaan tiba-tiba nggak enak nih

~Next Day~

seperti yang dia bilang, setelah pulang sekolah, aku langsung ke SMA. Yah, walaupun harus bertengkar dulu sama satpam dulu soalnya nggak boleh naik keatas. Kkk~

lantai tiga gedung SMA itu sepiiii banget. Wae? Karena lantai tiga belum dipakai oleh para murid. Bisa dibilang masih tiga perempat jadi lantai tiga ini. Bingung? Aku juga bingung jelasinnya. Pokoknya udah ada dua kelas dengan isi-isinya gtu. Cuman di samping kelas itu ada sebuah lapang gede yang belum dibangun. Biasanya ini buat tempat galau-ers anak SMP. Hahahaha

sudah hampir lima belas menit aku menunggu Yesung oppa. Padahal, saat aku keluar kelas, aku sudah lihat dia keluar gerbang duluan. Dia kemana sih sebenarnya?

Cari rebut kali ya? Atau malah ledekin aku soal semalam? Pertanyaan semacam ini keluar terus di otakku! Kesal banget. Lebih baik aku melihat ke arah bawah dari sini sambil dengar lagu Super Junior dari pada bersender di dinding.

_Baby every day and night nae gyeote isseojul  
Sesang geu mueotboda sojunghan seonmul  
Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo  
Say i do, yes i do  
I can't stop loving you  
Baby every day and night ni gyeote isseojul  
Sesang geu mueotboda naegen neorangeol  
Ireoke neowa danduri igoseseo  
Say i do, yes i do_

Aku melantunkan lagu ini dengan semangat sambil menutup mata. Menikmati angin yang berhembus diwajahku.

GREP!

Aku membuka mataku secara spontan, ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku dengan cepat menoleh.

"Ye-yesung oppa?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dia memelukku semakin erat.

"Hmm?" dia bergumam kecil. Matanya yang sipit menutup begitu tenangnya.

Aku tak bisa bicara apapun. Kaku lidahku. Aku hanya menatap lurur lagi sambil menutup mata. Mernikmati pelukan Yesung oppa.

Vanilla. Ada bau vanilla disekitar sini. Wangi vanilla milik Yesung oppa. Begitu menenangkan aku. Aku suka di dekatnya karena ini juga. Wangi tubuhnya yang harum

"Saranghae, Wookie" bisik Yesung oppa.

"Mwo?" aku langsung melepas pelukannya secara kasar. Wajar saja kan? aku terkejut!

"Wadaw!" dia tersungkur di lantai. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Mian, aku tak sengaja" aku segera membantu nya berdiri dengan mengulurkan tanganku. Tapi aku malah ditarik kebawah. Alhasil aku jatuh di pelukannya.

"Nggh.." lenguh kami secara bersamaan. Wajahku tepat di depan wajahnya. Wajahku terasa panas, segera aku malingkan wajahku

"Wae? Kenapa memalingkan wajah eoh?" dia menarik wajahku dengan tangannya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Wah, ada tomat merah disini" kemudian tangannya dengan perlahan menekan tengkuk leherku kebawah dan dia sedikit memiringkan wajah.

Aku menutup mata dengan pasrah. Semoga tidak terjadi ciuman! Kita inikan baru SMP!

Perlahan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Sangat lembut, dan benda itu langsung sedikit melumat bibirku dengan gerakan lembut. Aku sedikit membuka mataku dan itu benar-benar bibir Yesung oppa.

Dia melumat bibir atasku, membuat diriku sedikit mendesah. Ciuman ini memabukkan. Lidahnya mulai menjilat bibirku yang terkatup, meminta membuka bibirku. Entah kenapa, aku hanya menuruti saja perbuatannya.

Lidahnya terus mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulutku, tak ada sedikitpun yang luput. Aku yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, memaksa bangun dari pelukan nya

"Haah,,hahh,,, hahh," aku meraup oksigen serakus mungkin. Dia bangun dari tidurnya tadi dan duduk disebelahku sambil tersenyum manis

"Kau maukan jadi yeojachingu ku?" dia bertanya dengan santai sekali. Aku deg-deg sendiri.

"Udah, lu terima aja Wookie!"

"EH?" aku terkejut! Dari arah tangga, se-genk aku dan Yesung oppa ke sini sejak kapan?

"Udah, terima aja! Kan lu juga maukan?" Tanya Leeteuk yang merupakan Genk Yesung oppa. Dia yeoja loh

"Iya! Bukannya kalian ini merupakan sepasang kekasih yang sedang jatuh dalam cinta asrama?" ucap Donghae

PLAK! "Yang bener tuh cinta asmara! Bukan Asrama, goblok!" maki Kangin sambil memukul kepala Donghae tadi

"acuhkan saja mereka. Jadi, apakah kau akan menerima ku?" ucap Yesung dengan wajah polos nan pabbo nya *author di tabok clouds*

"Ne" ucapku malu.

"Apa lu bilang?" ucap mereka serempak. Ish, wajahku sudah memerah lagi

"NE! aku mau jadi yeojachingunya!" ucapku sambil menunjuk Yesung oppa. Kutundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam, malu rasanya

"Yes! Aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkannya!" Yesung langsung memelukku erat di depan mereka semua.

"Chukae!" teriak mereka barengan

"Tapi.." kata Sungmin gantung

"Aku mau share acara ciuman tadi ah ke Youtube!" ucap Sungmin girang

"MWO? O.O" aku membulatkan mataku. Jadi mereka merekamnya?

"Awas kau Sungmin!" teriakku membahana tapi tetap saja tak bisa keluar dari pelukkan Yesung

"KALIAN SEDANG APA DISINI? TAK TAHU KALAU SMA MASIH BELAJAR?!"

GLUK! Semua menelan ludah ketakutan. Di tangga ada Kwon seongsaenim!

"Lari!" pandu Yesung menarik tanganku menuju tangga untuk turun ke bawah

"Hosh, hossh, hosh" kami semua menarik nafas lelah setelah sampai di kelasku.

"Untuk kali ini, hosh hossh" Yesung ingin bicara tapi tetap manarik nafas terus

"Aku ingin bilang.." dia berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri dan mengecup keningku di depan teman-teman

"Saranghae, nae Wookie chagiya" ucap nya lancar

"Ciee~ yang baru jadian!" koor semua sampai tertawa.

Aku tersenyum manis. "Kenapa tersenyum, chagi?" Tanya Yesung oppa bingung

"Aku senang mempunyai mu dan mereka semua" jawabku. "Dan, Nado saranghae oppa" aku mencium pipi Yesung sambil berjinjit kecil. Dia memang lebih tinggi daripadaku

The End

Kacau balau nih FF, sebenarnya nih FF aku buat karena lagi galau di cuekin yang merangkap mirip Yesung ini. Huft, jadinya bikin FF kacau kayak gini. Sekacau-kacau nya, bisa tinggalkan review untuk ku yang masih pemula ini? Jangan ada alasan nggak bisa komen disini. Harus bisa tahu, karena ini adalah FF yang sudah mudah dimengerti. Yang review ini pasti dikit, tapi yang baca bisa 500 lebih kayak FF saya sebelumnya. Jadi minta tolong review buat saya yang masih pemula

Oh ya! Kalian yang misalnya punya FF YeWook, bisa kirim ke parkhyesung1315 ini. Karena saya akan share ke blog saya yang khusus untuk FF YeWook. Linknya itu semoga kalian enjoy disana.

Review juga di sana, atau mungkin kalian review FF ini *otak Auhtor lagi sakit, makanya ngomongnya muter"* FF Reflection I lanjutnya mungkin minggu depan ya? Author lagi sakit kepala soalnya ^^ GOMAWO YANG UDAH BACA


End file.
